singing_of_daisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne of Hertz
Anne of Hertz Is the fourth wife of King Henri Tudor VIII of Britannia, but is his close friend and a adviser. She is a kind and generous step-mother to Henri's children and is the cousin of Duke Philip Palatinate whom is the lover of her step-daughter's Mary and gave her three daughter's whom are her second cousins named Catherine Rose, Isabella Marie, and Beatrix Anne. From a one night stand with Henri she conceived her daughter Caroline Belle whom Henri acknowledge as his child but agreed to tell her that when she become's older and more aware of her situation. She later married Lafayette LaPomeret de Santiago and had three more children named Orin, George, and Aurelia. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Relationships Etymology Anne is the french form of Anna. In the 13th-century it was imported to England, where it was also commonly spelled Ann. The name was borne by a 17th-century English queen and also by the second wife of Henry VIII, Anne Boleyn (the mother of Queen Elizabeth I), who was eventually beheaded in the Tower of London. This is also the name of the heroine in 'Anne of Green Gables' (1908) by Canadian author L. M. Montgomery. Anna is form of Channah (see Hannah) used in the Greek and Latin Old Testament. Many later Old Testament translations, including the English, use the Hannah spelling instead of Anna. The name appears briefly in the New Testament belonging to a prophetess who recognized Jesus as the Messiah. It was a popular name in the Byzantine Empire from an early date, and in the Middle Ages it became common among Western Christians due to veneration of Saint Anna (usually known as Saint Anne in English), the name traditionally assigned to the mother of the Virgin Mary. In the English-speaking world, this form came into general use in the 18th century, joining Ann and Anne. The name was borne by several Russian royals, including an 18th-century empress of Russia. It is also the name of the main character in Leo Tolstoy's novel 'Anna Karenina' (1877), about a married aristocrat who begins an ultimately tragic relationship with Count Vronsky. And Hannah is from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour" or "grace". In the Old Testament this is the name of the wife of Elkanah. Her rival was Elkanah's other wife Peninnah, who had children while Hannah remained barren. After a blessing from Eli she finally became pregnant with Samuel. As an English name, Hannah was not regularly used until after the Protestant Reformation. The Greek and Latin version Anna, which is used in the New Testament, has traditionally been more common as a Christian name. Anne's surname is Hertz is derived from German herz meaning "heart", a nickname for a big-hearted person. As a reference to her kind heart and loving nature. Trivia * She lives in a castle that was designed for her called the Swan Castle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Noble Women Category:Nobility Category:Germania Inferior Category:Germanion Category:Humans